


Drug Bust Surprise

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anniversary, Drugs bust, Hawaii, M/M, Marriage, Sunburn, Surrogacy, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is worried when he hasn't heard from Sherlock or John in over two weeks, so he stages a drugs bust to search 221b. What he finds isn't what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drug Bust Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on Tumblr
> 
> "Do you do Sherlock prompts? If so could you do one were John and Sherlock are married but no one knows. Then one day when the yard come to do a drugs bust they find out. Thanks! ^_^"

It was never a good sign when Sherlock Holmes went off the radar. Few people knew better than Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade.

Sure, there were times when Sherlock would wander off without telling anyone, or he’d run off chasing a lead. But it was unsettling when there were days at a time that he was unreachable. He wasn’t answering any calls or texts. Not even a triple murder could summon a response from the consulting detective.

Lestrade couldn’t help but flash back to the days when he knew Sherlock during his cocaine addiction. The last time Sherlock had been unreachable for more than a week at a time, he had been found in an alleyway, half dead from an overdose. And, as annoying as Sherlock could be at times, Greg worried about him.

The day that Sherlock had arrived at a crime scene with John Watson in tow, Greg was slightly relieved that there was another person in Sherlock’s life to keep an eye on him.

So it was all the more unsettling when John wasn’t returning any of his calls or texts. John _always_ answered calls; it was a doctor’s habit.

“Freak still not answering?” Donovan asked, watching Greg stare at his phone.

The DI sighed, “I think it may be time for a drugs bust.” After seeing the look on Donovan’s face, he added, “Try not to look too excited, Sally. I’m really starting to get worried.”

Sally rolled her eyes, “I just want to see if the rumors are true that the freak has a human head in a cooler.”

His team usually was like that. The ones that volunteered for drugs busts (especially Sally and Anderson) usually did so because they found the things in Sherlock’s flat creepy and fascinating. But as annoying as it was, at least Greg could check Sherlock’s flat.

The landlady, Mrs. Hudson, even opened the door for them, “I didn’t think they were expecting company.” She mentioned, “They only just got back.”

 _Back?_ Greg blinked as he walked into 221b, only to find John on the couch, sorting through a large pile of letters.

The doctor blinked at the sudden visitors, “Well hello then.” He started, “I don’t suppose this is a welcome home party?”

“Drugs bust…” Greg muttered lamely, “What do you mean “welcome home?” Where the hell have you been? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for two weeks!”

John shook his head, “Sherlock didn’t tell you then?” He sighed, then called back to one of the bedrooms, “Sherlock! You were supposed to tell Greg we’d be in Maui for two weeks!”

“Must have deleted it.” Sherlock’s tired voice answered.

“Maui?” Donovan asked. “Hawaii? What the hell were on the other side of the globe?”

Now that it had been mentioned, Greg could see just how tan John’s skin was, how much brighter his hair was. He certainly _looked_ like someone who had spent time in the tropics.

“Holidays.”  Sherlock’s voice said again, this time accompanied by the consulting detective himself as he came into the room.

Greg had to stifle a laugh. Sherlock’s skin was bright pink, and the skin on the bridge of his nose was peeling. He never thought he’d see the day when Sherlock Holmes got sunburned.

“We celebrated our anniversary.” John added, smiling at Sherlock. The consulting detected grunted, making his way to the couch and curling up next to the doctor, “Sorry about that, he’s still a bit jetlagged.”

Sally raised an eyebrow, “Your anniversary? Of what? Being flatmates?”

“Donovan, shut up.” Sherlock mumbled. “What else do people celebrate the anniversaries of? Marriage of course.”

 _That_ got Greg’s attention, “You’re _married?_ How long has this been going on?”

John chuckled, “We just celebrated our 5th anniversary.”

“Five years…”  Anderson shook his head, “How the hell does that work?”

 “Honestly, has no one seen John’s ring?” Sherlock huffed, burying his burned face in the crook of John’s neck.

Greg _had_ seen John’s ring, they all had. But no one had ever though it had been _Sherlock’s_ ring. Who would?

“I thought John was married to some woman named Mary…” Anderson muttered, poking around the flat.

“Mary?” John blinked, “Why would you all think I’m married to Mary?”

Sally rolled her eyes, “You seem to take calls from her a lot, even leaving crime scenes to talk to her.”

Both Sherlock and John snorted at that, “Well I was hardly going to let Sherlock talk to her.” John smiled, “Mary is our surrogate.”

“Surrogate?”

“Anderson, I’ve hardly been in the country for an afternoon, I will not put up with your stupidity this soon.” Sherlock snapped, “Mary is having our baby and is due in May.”

There was dead silence in the flat. Well, except for a loud _thump_ of a body hitting the carpet. Greg wasn’t sure if it was Sally or Anderson behind him, but it wasn’t like he could blame them for being in shock.

 


End file.
